Stuck Together on Vacation
by summmer.love
Summary: Winning a holiday on a tropical island, Oliver chooses Katie as his guest. Little do they know, they have to spend the whole month together...but what happens and what they are up to during the month is a complete mystery..... KBOW


**Stuck Together On Vacation**

**Disclaimer: **The characters are J.K Rowling's, alright ……..Although I wish they were mine ;) …but if I even if I tried getting hold of them you'd be hearing police sirens right now….

**Chapter One: Arrival:**

The cool, refreshing breeze washed around Oliver's neck like calm, lapping tides. It had been a few hours and Katie's head lolled on his shoulder; her consciousness consumed by weariness and sleep.

As the dark-haired pilot in the helicopter fiddled with the joysticks, Oliver glanced down at the tranquil scene of the tropical island below….

Tall, palm trees swaying and tropical plants; gulping down the replenishing water of the light drizzle as though it was a beverage, soft sand the combination of white and a pale sepia-gold colour. Bright, garish flowers adjacent to the lush, green plants and azure-blue water licking and washing away the delicately-silhouetted coastline. Katie murmured into his shoulder as a slightly stronger wind infiltrated the helicopter. "…A-are we th-there yet?"

"Almost," Oliver reassured and hugged her warmly. "Don't fret."

Suddenly the transparent-glass 'wall' that separated the cockpit from the passenger seats slid down and the pilot turned to face them.

'Reamy here - operation flight aborted-" he mumbled into the microphone then broke off abruptly and bore a devilish grin on his face while he stared at the close couple.

Katie's eyelids fluttered opened and suddenly sat upright.

"I mean completed," he finished. "Now- Mr and Mrs Wood-"

"_Miss Bell," _Katie corrected indignantly.

"Okay – Mr Wood and _Miss Bell,"_ he continued disruptively. "Your flight has ended. We are at the destination. All passengers-" he acted as though there were more than two passengers "-may disembark the aircraft."

The helicopter gradually dived and landed on the beach, sending grains of sand flying everywhere.

Oliver stepped off the aircraft although the gap between the aircraft and ground was huge and caught Katie, who currently had a height disadvantage, in his arms.

The pilot gave a mere glance and waved. "Have a good holiday."

He walked energetically, gripping both suitcases behind him along the natural footpath while Katie trudged sluggishly behind him. How the hell did I win this holiday in the first place, he thought.

**Oliver's memory;reminisce (his POV)**

"_Ollie, would you please wake up?" a sweet voice rang and echoed my ears, causing me to stop sleeping and waking up to rub my eyelids. _

"_What?" I muttered._

"_I've been calling you for ages!" she replied, ruffling my hair. She thrust several packets and containers into the trolley, to my knowledge: unidentified objects. _

"_Whazzat?" I gaped at the trolley; Katie's filled three-quarters it. "What the hell is that stuff?"_

"_Food," she answered smartly, "We really need a treat….how about these containers of gelato and ice-cream."_

_Did she just say the _**plural** _of_ **container**?

"_But Kates!"I gasped, "I can't afford all this stuff!"_

"_Ollie…pay attention to the advertisements on TV."_

_She pointed to several gaudy pieces of cardboard hanging from the ceiling each saying '25 percent discount on EVERYTHING!'_

"_But I've only got 50 dollars in muggle cash!" I whined._

"_Don't worry…" she peered in the trolley. "I've only got ice-cream, ice-cream, gelato flavoured ice-cream-"_

"_What's all this ice-cream for!" I screamed. "We're not in summer yet.' _

"_Cheese, apples, some vegies, pasta sauce, pasta, a tiny little bottle of alfredo, vegetable oil, some meat and more..." she continued, "Besides it's the middle of spring and we rarely come to supermarkets. I'm sure we can afford this. It'll last for a lengthy period. And the ice-cream...don't forget who eats a large quantity." She eyed me with a meaningful look._

"_Fine." I grabbed one of the conspicuous tabs. 'Win a holiday to an island; entries include name, address, and phone number. Please show this at a supermarket checkout to see if you have one.' _

"_Can I please visit the checkout?" I asked Katie._

"_Sure…but hurry." _

_I sprinted to the checkout and display my ticket on the counter. The cashier eyed me suspiciously and scanned the piece of paper. He stared at the ticket incredulously a few times. _

"_Well sir...I'd just like to say…you've won!" he straightened his tie and looked pompously at me._

_You know, it reminds me of Percy. Except I reckon Percy would've kept the ticket for himself. _

_I jumped around, quietly shrieking with joy on the inside while acting like a hooligan. _

"_Oliver is that you?" Katie meets me at the counter. _

"_Yeah…guess what?'_

"_What?'_

"_We've won a ticket to a holiday on an island! For whole three months!"_

"_Great…" She placed items on the conveyor belt. _

_I watched the conveyor belt slide slowly…I've never seen these muggle designs before...normally Katie goes shopping alone…_

"_And that's 49 dollars and seventy cents…' The cashier put the yellow piece of money in the cash register I unwillingly handed to him. _

"_Close enough," Katie breathes into my ear…_

"_It was – err- ," I muttered and counted my fingers gradually, "Thirty cents difference!"_ _but removed my grumpy expression when Katie glanced at me sympathetically. "How are we supposed to eat all this food by next Tuesday?"_

_"We won't." She grinned feverishly. "Leave the honours to Fred and George."_

_"Good plan Einstein. But I don't think they'd want it after that 'all-you-can-eat' banquet yesterday."_

"_So which island?" she questioned as I pushed the trolley outside. Aha !Trying to change the topic, eh, I thought moodily. _

"Oliver?" The same voice penetrated Oliver and slashed across my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Look ahead…"

A mansion towered before them….Not necessarily a mansion but quite a large 'beach' house with an indoor pool next to it with translucent walls.

They slowly stepped in on the lino floor and upstairs.

They saw an enormous bedroom …lilac curtains prevented an abundant amount of light from coming through. But what they were focused on was completely shocking.

Instead of two double beds a single king-sized, furnished oak bed loomed before them.

**A/N: **Did you like it? Lol, Oliver doesn't know his arithmetic too well does he?

….please review and tell me what you think of it! If you didn't like it please tell me how I can make the story better!


End file.
